You Found Me
by alligatorpie
Summary: The story of Alice and Jasper before they met each other.
1. New Life

Alice's POV, 1920

All I could see was a man with blond curls. When he looked down, the curls fell into his eyes. He was scarred beyond belief, but the look suited him. He was beautiful. A smile broke across his face.

He disappeared, and I saw that I was laying on the ground in an alley with my cheek against the ground. I stood up and glanced behind me. There was a big, brick building. It looked ominous.

I made my way slowly out of the alley, wishing the beautiful man hadn't left.

I stepped onto the sidewalk and glanced back up at the building. It had a large sign that said, 'Biloxi Asylum'. The building looked more ominous now that I knew what it was.

A shrill scream of agony pierced the air. A shudder rolled down my spine at the sound, and I wanted to be anywhere but there.

I turned and ran at full speed away from the building. The scream still filled my ears as I ran into a forest. A part of me wanted to go back and stop the pain, but it was a small part.

I kept running until the screams stopped. I collapsed onto the ground, wishing the blond man was there.

Suddenly, I could see a dark haired man watching a group of people both male and female. His eyes lingered on a girl with long blond hair. The blond man came up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Neither the beautiful blond man or the dark haired man was wearing a shirt.

"How's it goin'?" The blond man asked in a southern accent that made me smile.

"It's okay." The dark haired man said, keeping his eyes on the girl. The blond man rolled his eyes.

"Jasper!" A woman's voice came from behind them. Fear flickered across both of their features. Their eyes met briefly before the blond man turned, and said, "Yes, Maria?"

A short, dark haired girl walked toward them. Jasper and the dark haired man were both tense. Maria started to speak to Jasper, but they disappeared. It was some kind of vision.

The shrill screams started again. They must've just stopped before; I hadn't run out of earshot.

I scrambled to my feet and kept running. Before the screams stopped, I smelled the most delicious scent ever. So sweet, it made my throat burn.

I ran after it. I could hear a heartbeat pounding in my ears. I saw a young woman walking. The sweet, delicious smell was coming from her. Her screams mixed with the ones already ringing in my ears as I leaped onto her and bit into her neck.

She fell to the ground and writhed beneath my hold. The heartbeat stopped, and I rolled off her dead body. I licked the blood off my lips. What to do with the body?

I dragged her back into the forest. I dug a deep hole and pulled her into it. Before I buried her, I pulled the dress and high heels that she was wearing off of her. I tossed the dug up dirt onto the limp corpse in the hole.

I changed out of the baggy outfit I was wearing and into the dress and heels. I really hoped black is my color. I kept on running.


	2. Fight

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think! I tried to make Jasper really emo, so if you don't think it's emo enough, or if it's too emo, let me know. :)**

Jasper's POV, 1920

I tossed the two arms of the vampire I had been tearing apart into the fire, then launched at another. The fight only went on for about half an hour. I stood watching the fire burn.

"Well done," Maria congratulated us all. Her congratulations was her permission to leave.

The cave that the fight took place in emptied out except for me and Maria. She came up behind me.

"You got hurt." She said, eyes on my new scars. I grunted. She put one hand on my bare shoulder; I never wore shirts during fights, as they always got ruined. She placed the fingers on a soon-to-be scar, but that was – right now – Just a wound.

I hissed. She trailed her fingers down across my back, then slipped her hand into my back pocket. I froze. She wrapped her other arm across my stomach and pressed her lips against my shoulder. She was always like this after we won a fight.

Her lips trailed from my shoulder across my collarbone, up my neck and to my jaw before our mouths met.

An hour later, I left the cave, head down, shoulder's slumped. I had never wanted to sleep with Maria, and not even I understood why I did. I always felt horrible afterward.

I glanced back at the cave before breaking into a run. I ran into the city near the cave. I climbed into a bedroom window. I watched the teenage girl sleep for several minutes.

I was going to kill her. Her life would be over. I would have left then, but the scent was too strong. I couldn't have left. I sighed and walked over to her bed. I watched her sleep for another minute, then brushed hair back from her neck.

Her eyelids fluttered, and I clamped a hand over her mouth before I bit. Her eyes snapped open. And she twisted and writhed under my stone grip.

My hand muffled her screams, which grew weaker as I drained her. Her eyelids drooped, and she stopped struggling.

When she was drained, I straightened up and jumped back out the window. I don't know why I hunted; It always made me feel worse.


	3. Visions

Alice's POV, 1920

I had figured out that the visions I had were of the future. I mostly saw the beautiful scarred man, but three days after I had the first vision, I had one of a family; The father, Carlisle, who was also blond, the mother, Esme, who had caramel colored hair, and their son, Edward, who had messy bronze hair. I saw myself and Jasper with them.

I had only seen my Jasper smile once; in the first vision. The rest had been of him fighting, or of him and the small Mexican girl. He never smiled at her, despite how much time they spent together.

I wanted to see him smile that beautiful smile again. I had to find him. Soon. The memory of his smile was all that kept me going. I had to see him smile again.

And then I did. We were sitting on the forest floor together. I was in his lap, my head on his shoulder. He had his arms round me and a small smile on his lips. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you, Alice," in my ear.

The vision faded. I couldn't wait to be in his arms. I wished I could tell how soon it would be. I searched the nearer future, to see if I could tell where he was.

I didn't see where he was, just a vision of him fighting. His side was losing. All around him, people were screaming in agony as they were bitten or torn apart.

Three people jumped on Jasper, biting his shoulder, his jaw, and his chest. He hissed, the growled as he killed them all simultaneously. He finished the fight quickly after that.

The Mexican girl came into the field. "You are all miserable excuses for vampire soldiers! Jasper is the only one who put up anything resembling a fight. Go and train. This will _not_ happen again."

The field quickly emptied except for Jasper and Maria. Jasper walked slowly toward Maria.

"I'm sorry, Maria. It's my fault, I should have trained them better."

"Well, make it up to me." She said. His eyes widened slightly as she grabbed his arms and kissed him.

I pulled myself out of the vision. I knew where that was going, and I didn't want to see it happen. Why would she do that to him? It was obvious he hadn't wanted that to happen. She was evil. And if I ever met her, I would kill her.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short. I get writers block really easily and very often on this story. Plus, it's hard to write about a character when they're all by themselves. Less conflict, so less to write about. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
